Water lilly in a fox den
by PrinceRiku
Summary: Naruto confesses to hinata he loves her. and of course hinata is overjoyed till one day she finds a baby kyuubi calling her " mommy" what will happen!


Water Lilly In a Fox Den

It was the day that I go on my mission with Kiba and Shino. I feel so nervous yet know that Naruto is training to be a Hokage but I have a need to see him. I'm still grateful for him thanks to him I got the courage I need to go on. Before I leave to the land of sand I want to say goodbye to him and thank him for everything. I ran out the Hyuuga compound waving goodbye to Neji while he goes with Tenten to the training grounds with Lee. Ever since the fight with Neji and me he seemed changed he became nicer and he is more kind well I'm glad I got my old Neji Nii-san back! I continued to run to the Hokage's tower where Naruto will be training. I ran past Sakura who is lucky to be a new Uchiha of the town! Yeah you heard me! Sakura and Sasuke got married they live on the other side of Konoha where the old Uchiha compound is they seemed to make over the whole place it's really nice but that is not all a new Uchiha is on the way too! I can't wait! But any way I need to get to Naruto I finally made it to the Hokage tower I ran inside then I burst through the room.

"Naruto-kun?" I said softly I looked around aware of my surrounding's till I felt two arms wrap around my waist "Huh!?" I shouted then a hand covered my mouth I tried to scream out but I couldn't!

"It's okay Hinata-chan it's me Naruto". He whispered in my ear then he uncovered my mouth

"Naruto-kun? Why did you cover my mouth?" I asked

He shrugged and turned bright red "Because I'm trying to escape and get some ramen wan to come with me?" He asked I just wanted to faint but I tried my hardest to not to. I just nodded he smiled and picked me up I turned bright red "Naruto- kun? What are you doing?" I asked

"To escape from training I need to jump out the window don't worry Hinata I will hold onto you just hold onto me." He said I turned brighter red then usual

Naruto started running to the window I clutched his sweater till out we go from a high building I closed my eyes. Naruto just stayed clam as he leaped from tree to tree.

"Hinata you can open your eyes now." Naruto said soothingly I opened my eyes to see a pair of light blue eyes staring at me "Naruto- kun?" I said while blushing Naruto just smiled at me but then his eyes wandered off to see Sakura with Ino in the flower shop across the Hokage tower. I looked down at the ground to know that Naruto may still have feelings for Sakura even though she is married to Sasuke then I felt a tear fell down my face "Hinata?" Naruto said

"It's nothing Naruto- Kun I got to go home I need to go take care of Hanabi." I replied and ran off towards the Hyuuga compound "Wait Hinata I thought we were going to get ramen together?!" He shouted I just continued to run without responding "Why is Sakura always the lady killer! Oh my why am I talking about Sakura- Chan like that!?" I said then covered my mouth as I ran into the Hyuuga compound. "Hinata-Sama?!" Neji yelled then ran after me I just ran into my room locking the door so no one will be able to get in. "Hinata- Sama?! What's wrong?" Neji yelled while he pounded on the door with Tenten behind him so was Lee. I immediately wiped my tears then unlocked the door to see Neji face all red with anger and Lee hiding behind Tenten who was rolling her eyes

"Yes Neji Nii-san?" I said Neji just looked at me then clenched his fist but before he spoke he took a deep breath "Hinata- Sama did Naruto do anything to you?" He asked kindly but really he was mad "No he didn't do anything Neji Nii-san ". I replied while faking a smile "Okay well if you need anything Hinata-Sama just come and get me." He said as he left with Tenten and Lee behind him. I sighed as I closed my room door then I looked at the little Kyuubi plush that I found when Naruto was running away when the villagers ignored him gave him glares I was little back then and yet I liked him but while he was running he held a fox plush which he dropped I ran up to this small toy and sowed on the left ear is Naruto. I smiled at the little plush I feel so bad for Naruto the villagers made an oath to not tell Naruto where his parents are right now they won't return till next year. I jumped up and ran out the Hyuuga compound I remember that confessed my love for Naruto when I fought Pain he hasn't said anything yet but no matter what I will care for him! I still ran till I past Sakura and Ino who were now with Tenten by the new store pet store called Akatsuki's pet shop. "Hinata-Chan!" Sakura yelled I stopped I felt like she heard when I said she was a lady killer! "Yes Sakura-Chan?" I replied she just walked over to me "Guess what Hinata!!" she said happily "What?" I replied

"I and Sasuke are having a little prince!" She shouted "I guess I can't call you forehead no more when that little prince comes." Ino said as she rolled her eyes I smiled while Tenten was to busy playing around with her Kunai "I am so happy for you Sakura!" I replied and headed towards the store "Oh and Hinata Naruto is going to visit you later on!" She shouted before I entered the store but instead I was paralyzed I felt my face turning red! I shook my head and stepped in the store "Welcome to Akatsuki's store may I help you?" The store manager said "I'm going to look around okay." I replied I walked down the aisles there was snakes for sale something Sasuke would summon and slugs for Sakura to summon and for Naruto a frog which is so cool to make it look like the Kyuubi which I wished could have for a pet but that can't happen. I left the store and wandered in the nearest forest and it was already dawn"Oh no Shino and Kiba must be waiting for me!" I yelled and started to sprint out the forest but then I stopped there was something moving in the shadows I pulled put a kunai prepared for anything to jump out. Finally a shadow jumped out I tried to slash it but the enemy dodged my attack! Before I could slash it again I took a good look at enemy but this was no enemy but a mere animal who looked fox like and had only three tails. "You're a Kyuubi." I said the little fox demon stared at me he was very small compared to the one that is sealed in Naruto. But before I could say another word the little demon jumped on me and started to purr or something like that then I realized the little fox has lilac colored eyes like me.

"Mommy!" the fox said my eyes widened "wait I'm not your mommy!" I replied but the fox demon didn't seem to get the point but instead wrapped his tail around me I smiled but what if this small Kyuubi is a baby?! Oh well I will take care of him but what should I name him? I thought for a while "Your name is Minato like Naruto's father." I said while holding the small Kyuubi back to the Hyuuga compound once I reached the Hyuuga gates I looked inside to see Shino and Kiba waiting by the Koi pond with Neji and Hanabi. I made a couple hand signs and sent a doppelganger towards them while I sneak inside. Once my doppelganger went with Shino, Kiba, Neji and Hanabi I ran into my room. Minato just slept but rolled over on his side to clutch my Kyuubi plush which lay on my bed, as I turned around to look out my window I see Naruto coming! I placed a blanket over Minato and ran to the door to lock it but Naruto burst through the room "Hinata- Chan we need to talk now!" he yelled while holding onto me I blushed! "But Naruto-Kun you need to leave!" I replied looking down at the ground "But Hinata… please I nee- wait I sense something here!" He shouted then placed his hand on my shoulder lifting up the sleeve of my hoodie "Naruto-Kun what are you doing?!" I yelled he looked at me then released my shoulder "Hinata why do you have the Kyuubi mark on your shoulder? Did you go to the tattoo salon?" he asked "What tattoo I would never get a tattoo!" I replied then I before Naruto could say anything else he looked at the ground I did too to see Minato crawling up my back and rested his head on my shoulder "What is that!?" Naruto yelled "Wait Naruto- kun I can explain!" I replied while holding onto Minato "How is there another Kyuubi?" Naruto asked while still looking at the small Kyuubi "Naruto please don't get mad at Minato!" I replied Naruto's eyes widened then in his light blue eyes you can see sadness starting to spread his eyes start to water "Naruto-Kun please don't cry cause you'll make me cry." I said while feeling my eyes water as well Naruto looked up and pulled me close to him with Minato who jumped onto my bed before he could of got squished I gasped to feel Naruto you know against me! I started to blush madly "I'm sorry Hinata-Chan I didn't mean to make you cry." He said soothingly while caressing my hair "Please forgive me Naruto-Kun." I replied He then smirked "Naruto-kun?" I said but then he kissed me my eyes widened by this sudden move well I was so caught off guard but who cares its Naruto! I blushed even more once the kiss was over I fainted but when everything went pitch black I could Naruto's voice. "Hinata Chan! Naruto shouted I jumped up startled by his sudden outburst "Naruto kun why did you kiss me?" I asked while I blushed even more "Cause Hinata I like you. And that you've cared for me ever since I was little you stand up for me and I love you for that." He said while blushing I felt like fainting if this is a dream don't wake me up!

"Naruto- kun do you still want to go for ramen with Minato and me?" I asked

He looked up smiling "I thought you wouldn't ask! But how can we sneak a little Kyuubi in there?" he said "I don't know but I guess we can take him! I don't want to leave him here alone especially with Hanabi and father around." I replied while holding Minato Naruto just nodded

-----On the way to the new ramen stand since Naruto destroyed the old one when getting pissed off when Hinata got hurt by pain with the Kyuubi. -------

I walked with Naruto to the new Ramen shop he looked so excited like he haven't seen ramen for a long time! And the best part I'm holding his hand! As we entered the ramen shop Choji and Shikamaru were already there. "Hey shika!" yelled Naruto "Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru replied so emo like. Then to think everyone is coming Sasuke and Sakura came but this time Sakura's belly was no longer swollen "Sakura-Chan you already had the baby?" I asked she giggled and smiled but then she looked at Sasuke who was just spacing off but in his arms is a blanket with the Uchiha fan I walked closer to see a small baby boy he really looked a lot like Sasuke than Sakura but as the baby opened his eyes they were the shade of jade like Sakura's eyes. "Sakura he is so cute" I said Naruto looked at the infant then me he smiled I looked at him confused "Naruto-kun what's with the smile?" I asked he shook his head "Nothing" he replied but before I could say anything else Minato poked his head out of my purse "Minato please go back inside." I said Minato just looked at me with sad eyes I felt sorry for him but how can I take him out in front of everyone!? Naruto stared at me again I was going to say something but then Neji Nii- san came with Tenten, Lee and Guy. "Let's celebrate the new comber with the power of youth!" Guy shouted then he did thumbs up and flashed his smile with Lee doing the same. Tenten rolled his eyes so did Neji "Neji Nii-san what's going on here?" I asked Neji just smiled and whispered in my ear "We are celebrating the new Uchiha member and Naruto's ceremony to become Hokage!" He whispered my eyes widened then I looked at Naruto who was enjoying a hot bowl of Ramen. That's when Minato started whimpering Neji looked down in my bag to see Minato poking his head out. "Hinata-Sama don't move!" He said and was making chakra go into his hand "Wait Neji- Nii san!" I yelled causing everyone to look my way I turned so red I started playing with my fingers, but to make things worst Minato jumped out of the bag and into my arms! Everyone went wide eyed! Plus lady Tsunade was here!! "Wait I can explain!" I yelled but before I could think of a way to get out of here! Naruto interrupted the sudden argument of Minato "Ok please don't harm the little Kyuubi it's harmless and won't do any harm!" Naruto said but it didn't seem to work! As everyone argued at Naruto I notice I wasn't carrying Minato but a small little boy with blonde hair like Naruto's dad but he had the Hyuuga eyes the simple trait to say that this boy can use the Byakugan. I became red in the face! That's until Neji saw what I was holding now not a Kyuubi but a small boy! "Hinata-Sama where did that boy come from?!" he asked I became more red "Neji- Nii san it's not what you think!!" I said but as I was going to put Minato down he just clanged on me "Mommy!" he yelled I blushed even more! Naruto just stayed quite and walked over to me "Hinata I think we are so going to be in trouble! And mommy?" He said Sasuke just stayed quite as he always is. But before Neji could of said anything else Otou-san came with Hanabi! "Hinata! What is that child and did you break clan rules!" he shouted Hanabi just held onto his Kimono as she hid her face "Father it's not what you think!" I yelled back then realized I raised my voice at father! I covered my mouth "Hinata go to the compound!" shouted Otou-san I nodded as Minato hissed at father "Sh-h Minato." I said and held his tiny hand till we left to the compound that's when I heard someone sneaking closer and closer that's when Diedra jumped out! (Sorry I couldn't spell his name) "What do you want?!" I asked as I pulled out a kunai "Hinata- san don't be alarmed I just came for the child." He said and looked down at Minato who clung onto me "I wont let you near him! I shouted!

8


End file.
